


The Bad Boy From Home Economics

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: home economics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Request - Connor x reader where Hailey is kind of scared of him cause of all the rumors about him but when she actually meets him they get along really well? Plz?





	The Bad Boy From Home Economics

Connor wore spikes and leather. He had an angry look on his face seven out of seven days of the week. Any time you saw him in the hall you moved away from him. The idea of being near Connor actually scared you. You had heard of how violent he could get.

But in your sophomore year, when Connor was a senior, you were paired with him the first day as his partner in home economics. Great, he had to play your husband for the rest of the semester, just what you wanted. But, he was actually really nice. You didn’t expect him to be so into the idea of family planning.

You saw him after school that day, running out to the parking lot and you chased after him. He seemed very agitated and upset. “Connor!” You yelled. He turned and stopped when he saw you. “I just wanted to say, I’m really looking forward to being married this year.” You gave him a goofy smile. He let out a deep breath and smiled back.

A boy in blue came up to Connor. “Connor, I really need - I just need that letter back, I have to have it for my therapy and I -” Connor handed it over. The other boy seemed almost shocked. “Thanks.” He said, quietly. “And, um, I’m sorry.” He turned and left you with Connor.

Connor went home that day to an empty house. Zoe was in band and his father was at work. There’s no telling which of her friend’s houses his mother was currently at, but he didn’t really care. The silence was a bit deafening. Connor went into his room, just as he did after school every day. Off of his bedroom was his bathroom.

He knew he shouldn’t, but at this point it was like he couldn’t help himself. His feet moved into the bathroom and he saw himself opening the bottle of pills. He poured way more than he was supposed to into his hand. Just before he popped them in his mouth he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He laid the pills down for just a second, ready when he got off the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, Connor.” Your voice came from the other end. He turned around, his back leaned against the counter. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend.” He couldn’t believe someone actually wanted to spend time with him. “We could just study, maybe get a bite to eat.” Connor smiled. Was this what being normal felt like.

“Sure, Hailey. How’s Saturday?” After the plans were made Connor hung up feeling more confident than he had before. He turned around to see that his pills fell down the drain. “Shit!” He felt helpless for only a second, before realizing that he didn’t need them.

When Connor arrived at the burger place there you were, sitting at the back and going over your notes. There was this sort of look about you that made Connor feel…It made him feel. He walked closer to you and without noticing it a smile latched onto his face.

You looked up to see him. Suddenly, he realized what he was feeling and it made him mad at himself. You were being nice to him and suddenly he liked you as more than a friend. Even his brain was working against him. You would never want someone like him. Someone so dark and angry at the world. You were such a nice person, his opposite.

He could already see a few months into the future. He saw himself breaking your heart and it was the worst thing he could have imagined. He sat down in front of you and pulled out his binder. “Hey, Connor.” You smiled. “So, I was thinking we could start with the wedding assignment. Does that sound good?” He just nodded. You pulled out a few papers that you had things written on.

Your assignment was to plan your wedding on a certain budget. “So, I know it’s kind of cliche, but I kind of already have my dream wedding planned out.” You and Connor lightly laughed. He looked over your list. Suddenly, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining what you would look like walking down the aisle. He shook his head to get the thoughts out.

After you got your burgers you started to check things off of your list. “Well, here’s something we can check off.” Connor said, absentmindedly chewing while going over the list. “Location. We can get the orchard for like 200 bunks.” When he looked up at you, your eyes were sparkling. “I mean, if that’s what you want. I don’t care.”

“Yeah! Yeah, that totally works.” Up until this point you had thought that Connor wouldn’t actually participate, but having his input was really helpful. “Um, I think you should look into tuxedo prices. I’m going to look around for dresses this weekend and see what I find.” Connor loved thinking of you in a dress that you had picked out specifically for him.

You hugged Connor before you left. His lips grazed over your cheek on accident. When the two of you pulled away you lingered mere centimeters from each other’s faces. Connor pulled away quickly. He didn’t want you to think that he cared for you as much as he did.

Connor wore spikes and leather. He had an angry look on his face seven out of seven days of the week. Any time you saw him in the hall you moved away from him. The idea of being near Connor actually scared you. You had heard of how violent he could get.

But in your sophomore year, when Connor was a senior, you were paired with him the first day as his partner in home economics. Great, he had to play your husband for the rest of the semester, just what you wanted. But, he was actually really nice. You didn’t expect him to be so into the idea of family planning.

You saw him after school that day, running out to the parking lot and you chased after him. He seemed very agitated and upset. “Connor!” You yelled. He turned and stopped when he saw you. “I just wanted to say, I’m really looking forward to being married this year.” You gave him a goofy smile. He let out a deep breath and smiled back.

A boy in blue came up to Connor. “Connor, I really need - I just need that letter back, I have to have it for my therapy and I -” Connor handed it over. The other boy seemed almost shocked. “Thanks.” He said, quietly. “And, um, I’m sorry.” He turned and left you with Connor.


End file.
